Trials And Tribulations
by 5800
Summary: This is the story of Captain Nyohtar, one of the many wanderers in the void, chosen by the Atlas, stranded by pirates and respected by the Vy'keen.


**The Long Journey Home.**

The year is 6391 A.D, mankind has moved on beyond caste, creed, race, colour, gender and religion. The only religion practiced now is science, and it is practiced fervently with no hate, no malice and no prejudice. I am Captain Nyohtar of the Afro-asian supercontinent. Yes, that is correct, you have heard me right, tectonic plates have moved in the last few millenia,resulting in the formation of new continents and mixing between the human race as never before. If we followed erstwhile concepts of geography, then I believe I would have hailed from India. But now the mixing between human beings is so much, even I have doubts about my own genealogy. Many heralded the event as the end of the world, but they were wrong, we prevailed and we owe it to the Korvax, a benign electronic alien race with a hive mentality , it was the Korvax who helped us rebuild earth and with their help we made quantum leaps in maths and science, technology which was beyond our reach was now available to us freely. We started pushing our young tendrils into the deepest, darkest pockets of blackest space. This is where my story begins.

I was recruited into the planetary corps, a trade and exploratory mission of the great human empire. Humans, we never really change, wherever we go we always leave our rotten stench behind. Our greed, our grandiose nature, when in all honesty we are nothing but a speck of dust in the great cosmos to which the only thing we are entitled to is the cold cosmic indifference of the void. Pardon me if I come across as melancholy, but given my position, you would be too, especially if your ship was attacked by space pirates, miserable filthy human space pirates who killed my crew in front of my own eyes and left me on the burning husk of the G.H.E.S.S Roosevelt, an aging freighter upgraded for long missions in deep space which had also served in 10 combat tours. As I sat in the captain's chair watching my ship burn on entry, I remember thinking about the beauty of it all, the futility and the never ending journey. Slowly losing consciousness, I made one last attempt to escape, and help came in the way of the ship's AI, Anubis. Anubis controlled everything on board, from navigation to sanitation, it was already pretty standard in newer ships but had been outfitted in my freighter as per safety regulations concerning vessels which were involved in long, deep space missions. Anubis eliminated human error and made pilot stress much less likely. As per regulations, a human pilot would be given a license only after a two year integrated course involving flight simulation and simultaneous interaction with Anubis. As per regulations we also had an Anubis controlled android, programmed to assist the crew in any way possible, it was this android that carried me through the burning husk of the Roosevelt and into a smaller exploratory ship, with its prime directive complete it wished me luck and then remotely initiated launch. I watched on, my head pounding, my hand clutching on to a small metallic object that the Droid had slipped into my palm, it was a 1PB data card. Bewildered I plugged it into my makeshift vessel, I don't remember anything else except for the fact that I had landed perfectly on the planet's surface without damaging the ship. It made no sense, smaller ships such as these never had any autopilot programmes, I would have pondered on it a little longer but all I could think of was where I was, stranded alone, in the Euclid galaxy, a galaxy I had named myself after my favourite mathematician.

I grow ever so weary of life, but times like these remind me of the great human spirit, the will to survive, the will to go on even when we know we can't. I don't know if you'll believe me, but as I sat in that small exploratory ship I couldn't help but remember an incident from my childhood, it was the year 6356 A.D, I must have been fifteen and our sociology teacher, an interesting bloke had taken us to a museum of fine arts where the exhibit of the month was dedicated to TV shows of a bygone era, some of the shows were so old but one show I remember in particular was the Doctor Who series, its vitality and the benign alien entity known only as the Doctor who saw greatness in man. I wanted to venture out of the small exploratory craft I was in, but according to the onboard ship scanners this planet was barren and heavily irradiated. I could have ventured out in my spacesuit but decided to sit still and just sleep for a while.

/Here ends the captain's log, all other messages lost in transmission /

A/N :Guys please tell me what you think about it, whether it was shit or whether it caught your attention for a while?


End file.
